a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of process fluid cooling. More particularly, the invention refers to heat exchange systems and methods for cooling fluids using a compact cabinet using less space, height, and weight than other heat exchange systems known in the art.
Current State of the Art
In a traditional counter flow closed circuit fluid cooler, the air comes into the cabinet through inlet louvers located below the heat exchanger. The air is drawn up first through the heat exchanger, then the water spray, and finally across mist eliminators before being discharged through the fans.
Because the inlet air louvers are located below the heat exchanger coil and in the wet air stream, it is possible for water to splash out, or during windy periods to be blown out. This arrangement also requires more unit height to stack all of the areas one over the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,269 to Jenkens discloses a condenser unit configuration having double wall sidewalls wherein outside air is drawn into the cabinet above the sprayers. This configuration does prevent sunlight reaching the sump water as well as sump water splashing out the inlet louvers by using the double side walls to bring in the outside air through inlets near the top of the walls. Air enters at top of wall and travels downward through double wall void to bottom opening cut in inside wall. The air then travels up through the heat exchanger coil similar to conventional closed circuit fluid coolers.
It is desirable to have a heat exchange system that overcomes loss of spray water and also have a lower overall unit height.